digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatchen!
Gatchen! is the second opening song for Digimon Universe App Monsters. It was performed by SymaG. Lyrics Japanese= Search and Matching|サーチ アンド マッチング}}だ ガッチェン!x3 合致 & リンクした 衝動! やりたいけど 遠慮したこと なりたいけど 諦めたもの 誰にも 言えないけれど 君に なら 言える おねしょで シーツに 描いた 世界 地図 が 本物 が どう か など 冒険して みないと 誰にも わからない あの 頃 少年だった 僕を 僕 が 追い 越した 踏みしめた 足跡 は 二人分 望む 誰も が 主人公 高鳴る 鼓動 は 目覚めた 君 の ストーリー その 証 Search and Matching|サーチ アンド マッチング}}だ 合致 & リンクした 衝動! ( )x3 傷跡のない絆などはない バンデージに隠れたメモリー 糸の形をしてるのは 繋ぎ止めるからさ 大事なものを 指折り数えるたび ちっぽけなもんだなと気付くけど それが眩しいのね あの日の少女だった君が 俯きがちにSTAY 噛みしめた切なさを笑顔に 望む誰もが主人公　星々のセンター ガラスの靴を脱いでも輝ける ( だ) 合致＆リンクした衝動！ (Do what you want to do.　そうevery BUDDY Hi-Fiな葛藤をbreak down　No choice, No life 超ノれるPlaylist　High-Timeさ Get chance だガッチェン！) 願えば誰だって主人公　眠れるDeep inside 優しさも　踏み出せば強さに いつか少年だった僕らへ　時を超えメッセージ 涙の海深くで　出会うだろう 望む誰もが主人公　はにかむ未来へ 終わらない物語　繋いでく ( だ　ガッチェン！) ガッチェン！　 ( だ　ガッチェン！) ガッチェン！　 ( だ) 合致＆リンクした衝動！ |-| Romanized= and Matching da gacchen!x3 gacchi rinku shita shōdō! yaritai kedo enryo shita koto naritai kedo akirameta mono dare ni mo ienai keredo kimi ni nara ieru onesho de shītsu ni egaita sekai chizu ga honmono ga dō ka nado bōken shite minai to dare ni mo wakaranai ano koro shōnen datta boku o boku ga oikoshita fumishimeta ashiato wa futaribun nozomu daremo ga shujinkō takanaru kodō wa mezameta kimi no sutōrī sono akashi We gonna journey to update. (Search and Matching da) gacchi & rinku shita shōdō! (We gonna journey to update.)x3 Kizuato no nai kizuna nado wanai Bandēji ni kakureta memorii Ito no katachi o shi teru no wa tsunagi tomerukara sa Daijinamono o yubiori kazoeru tabi Chippokena monda na to kidzukukedo sore ga mabushii no ne Ano hi no shōjo datta kimi ga utsumuki gachi ni stay Kamishimeta setsuna sa o egao ni Nozomu dare mo ga shujinkō hoshihoshi no sentā Garasu no kutsu o nui demo kagayakeru We gonna journey to update. (Search and matching da) Gacchi & rinku shita shōdō! (Do what you want to do. Sō every BUDDY Hi-Fi na kattō o break down No choice, No Life Chō no reru Playlist Hight-Time sa Get chance da gacchen!) Negaeba dare datte shujinkō nemureru Deep Inside Yasashi sa mo fumidaseba tsuyo sa ni Itsuka shōnen datta bokura e toki o koe messēji Namida no umi fukaku de deaudarou Nozomu daremo ga shujinkō hanikamu mirai e Owaranai monogatari tsunaide ku I gonna journey to update. (Searching and Matching da gatchen! ) Gatchen! You gonna journey to update. (Searching and Matching da gatchen! ) Gatchen! We gonna journey to update. (Search and matching da) Gacchi & rinku shita shōdō! |-| English = (Search and Matching, gotcha!)x3 The impulse to match and link! Things I wanna do but I hold back from doing Things I wanna be but I gave up trying I can't tell them to anyone but I'll say them to you The world map drawn by wetting my bed sheet I'm not sure if it's the real thing or not, I never try to go for an adventure and nobody knows I was a boy that time, I surpassed myself The firmly planted footprints were left by the two of us I wish everyone is a hero, my heart beats fast Your story has awakened, We gonna journey to update that proof (Search and matching) The impulse to match and link! (We gonna journey to update.)x3 There are no bonds without scars The memories hidden under the bandage And the shape of the thread doesn't stop Every time I count on important stuff I find that they're small, but dazzling You were a girl that day You tended to stay But you smiled through that cut I wish everyone is a hero, and the center of their stars Glass shoes can shine, even when not on. We gonna journey to update (Search and matching) The impulse to match and link! (Do what you want to do. Yes every BUDDY Hi-Fi the conflict and break down No choice, No Life Super Playlist Hight-Time, now Get chance. Got it!) If anyone wishes, the hero rests deep inside But if you use kindness and strength We were boys one day, and a message went through time And we went into a deep sea of tears I wish everyone is a hero, and for my stories that don't end continue to the future I gonna journey to update (Search and Matching, gotcha!) Gatchen! You gonna journey to update. (Search and Matching, gotcha!) Gatchen! We gonna journey to update. (Search and Matching) The impulse to match and link! Category:App Monsters Music Category:Music